Granny Pyxis
Granny Pyxis is the closest thing House Pyxis has to a single cohesive leader. Credited with the Discovery of the Lodestone, she wields enough respect to demand almost anything of most Pyxis. She uses this power to coordinate what would otherwise be a hopelessly anarchic system. Most Pyxis bodies which possess some capacity to make meaningful choices for the House, including all of those on Lodestone, rest their authority on the nigh universal authority held by Granny. Life And History Granny Pyxis does have a name but, in much the same way as Trotsky, even those who know it rarely use it to refer to her. Before she attained such a status, Granny was a prominent Velan noble. Despite her heavy involvement with the fomenting pro-exploration movement, she maintained a close friendship with Emperox Vela Padma Noy, Shining Star. By chance, Granny Pyxis discovered the Lodestone, catapulting her to the leadership of the growing movement. This was distinctly advantageous for the group, allowing them a highly influential leader with direct access to the Emperox herself. Eventually, this would lead to the Vela/Pyxis Split and the creation of House Pyxis. In the ensuing vortex of social change, Granny Pyxis' adept administration and diplomatic skill kept the volatile new house together and forged the structures upon which it relies today. Pyxis contains an immeasurably broad spectrum of opinion and more than enough stubborn members that discussions would have proved fruitless without the hand of a skilled arbiter to guide them. One by one, disagreements and difficulties were relieved under the sage guidance of Granny Pyxis. By the end of discussions most of the principal actors only agreed on one more thing than they did at the beginning, but so long as that was to accept the judgement of Granny then all was well. For her services to the house during this period, the House conferred upon Granny Pyxis the title of High Warden, in addition to her Discovery Title of Lodestone. Present Day Granny Pyxis remains in permanent residence on the Lodestone, coordinating the Wardens. Her importance to Pyxis life cannot be understated, acting as the final judge in discussions ranging from the location of the Moot to decisions made in the Synedrium. She wields her power sparingly, intervening only when necessary, content otherwise to focus on the day to day running of the Lodestone. It is this respect for the free-spiritedness that many ascribe to Granny's continued standing within the house. It is a rare occasion to hear a Pyxis complain of an unjust decision made by Granny. Granny Pyxis is undeniably old. It's rude to say exactly how old, of course. Nevertheless, there are certain considerations that must be made when somebody reaches a certain age. It is inevitable that, considering how central Granny is to the functioning of the house, some discuss plans for the future. They tend to do so in hushed tones in private, lest the interlocutors fall on the wrong side of the affection felt for Granny. For many Pyxis, the only question they are totally unwilling to ask is a short one: "What next?" Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:House Pyxis Members Category:Pyxis